jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Chariot
|-| Part 5 = |ja_kanji = シルバーチャリオッツ（銀の戦車） |ja_romaji = Shirubā Chariottsu |user = Jean Pierre Polnareff |type = Close-Range Stand |namesake = |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = (Child) |stats = }} |destpower = C |speed = A |range = C |durability = B |precision = B |potential = C |actor = }} is the Stand of Jean Pierre Polnareff primarily featured in Stardust Crusaders ''and appearing briefly in Vento Aureo. Appearance In appearance, Silver Chariot looks like a thin, robotic humanoid clad in silver, medieval armor, armed with a cup-hilted rapier. Although Silver Chariot is thin, it wields heavy plate armor spiked at the shoulder pads and elbow pads. Silver Chariot has a distinctive helmet with a jewel embedded in the forehead and several pointed down projections protecting the mouth and cheeks. Chariot's sword can be unequipped for tasks that require two hands. According to ''JOJOVELLER, its design is a combination of a robot with an occidental armor.JOJOVELLER In Vento Aureo, as a result of its User losing their limbs, the corresponding parts of Silver Chariot are replaced with metal spike-like appendages. Silver Chariot is often portrayed as being covered in polished silvery armor, befitting its name. The most notable examples of such a depiction being the anime and video-games. The Stardust Crusaders OVA instead portrays it as wearing dull, grey armor with gold armor pieces here and there. Personality Like most Stands, Silver Chariot is devoid of any will or personality, serving Polnareff without question - though it does display a high learning ability, as Polnareff rarely gives it direct orders. Silver Chariot´s battle cry is "Hora Hora Hora",Chapter 125, Silver Chariot Part 2 and it seems to have had a tendency to shout "Pami" when Polnareff was a child.Chapter 206, "God Sethan" Alessi Part 2 Silver Chariot is a dedicated combat-oriented close range Stand. It represents the Tarot Card The Chariot, which symbolizes invasion and victory.Chapter 124, Silver Chariot Part 1 Abilities Silver Chariot is a powerful, battle-dedicated close-range Stand that primarily fights with the rapier it is equipped with. All its powers directly assist the Stand in battle but have limited use anywhere else. It is an incredibly agile Stand, able to attack enemies with barrages of sword slashes and thrusts before the opponent can react. It can also use this agility, along with its sword, to defend and deflect attacks aimed at it or its user. Silver Chariot usually doesn't stray far away from Polnareff, but still had the ability to move several meters away from him to attack.Chapter 240, The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice Part 3 Silver Chariot has the distinct weakness of not being able to see whatever its user cannot see, making it weak if Polnareff is in any way in a blind spot. *'Speed': Silver Chariot is an incredibly quick Stand, as it is able to appear in multiple places at once, due to moving at a speed faster than the human eye can process and creating illusory afterimages. However, Silver Chariot is weighed down by its armor and needs to shed it to reach its full speed. Its speed is high enough that it is able to skewer several falling coins and balls of fire in an alternating pattern in one thrust, deflect bullets shot at point—blank range and even match Star Platinum and its barrage of punches.Chapter 197, Anubis Part 5 *'Power': Even though the majority of Silver Chariot's power is in its astonishing speed, it still has great destructive power, as it is able to slice through solid rock instantaneously.Chapter 241, The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice Part 4 Silver Chariot's strength is portrayed inconsistently, first shown to be able to lift PolnareffChapter 126, Silver Chariot Part 3 against Muhammad Avdol but then shown to be barely strong enough to slowly pull its user against Vanilla Ice.Chapter 244, The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice Part 7 *'Precision': Silver Chariot's speed is perhaps only matched by its precision. Having trained his Stand for several years, Polnareff has enough control over Silver Chariot's movement to be able to overall fight like an experienced fencer, to slice through a bullet or skewer several coins and balls of fire in a single thrust when they align. Armor On/Off Silver Chariot's oddest property is that it is clad in a heavy suit of silver armor. The armor lowers its speed, but also prevents it from being injured, as Polnareff does not receive the same injuries that the armor does as long as it's donned. The armor is shown to be capable of withstanding extreme heat without melting. This ability's drawback seems to be Polnareff's inability to see through Silver Chariot's eyes. Polnareff is able to shed Silver Chariot's armor in order to gain more tremendous speed (enough for afterimages to appear), but doing so renders his Stand more vulnerable to attack as a trade-off. Shooting the Sword Silver Chariot's only ranged ability and a secret technique.Chapter 194, Anubis Part 2 This launches his sword with great force and precision, capable of ricocheting off other objects and striking with enough force to pierce a human body. The major drawback of doing this is that Silver Chariot can only materialize one sword, so Polnareff must retrieve the weapon before being able to attack again. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 5 = * * * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = Part 3 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 5 = * }} Gallery - Part 5= SilverChariotp5Flash.png|Silver Chariot in flashback SilverChariotinVentoAureo.png|Silver Chariot and Polnareff in Vento Aureo SilverChariotPierced.png|Silver Chariot pierced by the Arrow Chariotarrow.png|Silver Chariot pierced by the Arrow 2 ChariotMorph.png|Chariot Morphing }} - Anime= SilverChariot 05.png|Silver Chariot's statistics as represented in the anime PolnareffStandCard.png|Polnareff, Silver Chariot, and the Tarot card representing The Chariot Silver Chariot no armor.png|Silver Chariot without its armor SC CFHS Anime.png|Silver Chariot get attacked by CFHS of Magician's Red Cream destroying fingers.png|Silver Chariot's fingers being sucked into Cream's void, destroying them Cream destroying thigh.png|Cream disintegrates Silver Chariot's thigh Chariot breaks Vanilla's neck.png|Silver Chariot snapping Vanilla Ice's neck after impaling his head silver chariot.jpg|Silver Chariot's stats SC with 2 swords.png|Silver Chariot holding 2 rapiers. Anime Child Chariot.png|Child Form (Anime) Silver Chariot OVA.jpg|Silver Chariot in the OVA - Game= SChariot_ASB.png|Silver Chariot as seen in All Star Battle Polnareff SilverChariot jojoeoh.png|Silver Chariot as seen in Eyes of Heaven PolnareffandChariot.jpg|Silver Chariot & Polnareff as they appear in GioGio's Bizarre Adventure Silver Chariot sprite in SFC game.png|Silver Chariot sprite in SFC game - Other= Top (3).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.2 Ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8640.jpg|Silver Chariot SAS figure SilverChariotSAS2.jpg|Silver Chariot Super Action Statue with Anubis 100 silver.jpg|Silver Chariot (Vento Aureo) SAS figure Silverchariot01.jpg|Statue Legend Silverchariot second01.jpg|Statue Legend 2nd color C-1p.jpg|Super Figure Revolution C-2p.jpg|Super Figure Revolution 2nd color 27220.jpg|Kotobukiya ChariotCFM.jpg|Cutie Figure Mascot Part3StandWCF.jpg|World Collectable Figure SC1.jpg }} Trivia * Silver Chariot is seen holding 2 rapiers instead of one in the JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ opening sequence of the anime adaptation of the Egypt Arc of ''Stardust Crusaders, ''likely as a nod to its possession by Anubis. References Site Navigation Category:Tarot-themed Stands Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Close Stands